


Are You Ready?

by Snibbert



Series: Peppa and Eddie [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie is Ready, Eddie is a Rampant Clownsexual, F/M, Living Together, No Smut, POV First Person, Top Peppa Pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/pseuds/Snibbert
Summary: Peppa decides to surprise Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Peppa Pig
Series: Peppa and Eddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874125
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> I. Am so sorry. This is also set in the Clownmouth universe.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/132095217-clown-mouth-richie-x-pennywise  
> That's the link. Go check it out it is AMAZING.

I look up to see Peppa looking down on me. I shiver in my skin and it feels too big on my skinny, weak little body.

Peppa leans down and caresses my ear. That makes me feel really good.

I love Peppa and I always have, but now is my time to show this to Peppa. She is my one and only, the light of my life. I couldn’t live without her, but she could live without me.

Peppa gets up and leaves me where I’m tied to the bed. She gets something from the drawer and disappears into the bathroom.

Ten minutes pass and I lay there, staring at the ceiling. I want to know what Peppa is going to do to me.

Peppa finally comes out of the bathroom and I feel something in me awaken.

She stands there at the foot of the bed with white face paint and a red nose, along with a frizzy red wig. She looks just like Pennywise. Just what I like.

She gets on top of me and leans down to whisper, “Are you ready, Eddie?”

I moan as she kisses my neck, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say.


End file.
